


How we fell for each other

by gabbyislonely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bold yamaguchi, College Parties, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ongoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyislonely/pseuds/gabbyislonely
Summary: Tsukishima gets wasted at a party, and bokuto texts him a video of yamaguchi and him grinding and being extra touchy-feely... Does yams remember it? And why can't he not stop thinking about it??
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	How we fell for each other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, okay so this is one of my first ff's so yea- enjoy!!

Tsukishima woke up and immediately groaned putting his head in his hands. his head felt like it's about to explode, and better yet his eyes were tired and heavy. 

“Fuck” he muttered as he thought about having to deal with volleyball practice later, he is not in the mood at all. He would give anything to be able to stay at home and not have to deal with the annoying shit holes called his teammates (except yams).

He takes his time laying on the bed he tries to go over what happened the night before that led to him being this fucked up. Everything is so fuzzy, he didn’t even know how he got to the party- or club, was it a Dorm? Or a house party? He’s suddenly very rudely interrupted by a notification on his phone. He rolls his eyes once he sees it's from a lovely shit head. 

From- loud ass annoying owl

>> BRO YOU WERE SO FUCKED UP LAST NIGHT ISTG- ARE YOU GOOD NOW THO OI. 

Kei buried his head in his pillow. He slowly blinked staring at his screen trying to remember shit, but it was so damn blurred. 

> no I don’t- stop texting me your so annoying 🥴

>> WHAT? YOUR SO MEAN TSUKKI WTF 

> don’t call me that.

>> STFU YAMS CALLS YOU THAT. I SENSE SO FAVORITISM IN HERE WOWWWWW >:(

>im not mean, your just sensitive.

>> ok but stillllll why is yams the only one who can call you thatttattat TSUKKI 

Tsukishima almost chucked his phone onto the other side of the bed but didnt when a video popped up that looked like it was from last night. He lazily rolled his eyes even though he was very curious to see what Bokuto sent him. 

>>OH YEAH AND THAT HAPPENED- ENJOY!!

He pressed play but wasn’t amused at all as the camera shook and it didn’t look like it was focused on him and yams but he could them dancing, He wouldn’t stop giggling, he looked so jittery and tipsy, no he was definitely tipsy and dancing on the verge of wasted. 

They were moving along with everyone else and happily bubbling with laughter. Kuroo drunkenly ran over and gave him and Tadashi two more shots. They gratefully grabbed them and swung their heads back taking the drinks down their throats in sync without hesitation.

Suddenly the song was switched to something slower, and yams came closer, much closer. Yamaguchi suddenly lined his arms around tsukkis waist and started to pull him in- 

Tsukishima paused the video and plopped his phone down next to him stared at the ceiling contemplating the things that could come next, they could just dance close because they were childhood friends… and personal space didn’t matter- yea sure. yea mhm. 

Or they could get closer and closer until their bodies were touching, and moving together, so close that he could feel the slightest arch in Yamaguchi's back, or breath onto his ear in hot short breaths causing Yamaguchi to hold his breath and sink his body further into the heat of his.

Tsukishima briefly recalled a time in high school when he was playing truth or dare game with yams and he asked “HeY yams where are you most sensitive on your body other than your diCk?”- he remembers the way that Yamaguchi got all red and stuttered a ton before admitting that his ears were the most sensitive part.

He chuckled at the memory of his friend's tomato face. 

He really could only barely remember anything but he remembers being with yams and drinking a lot, I mean obviously, he drank a lot and cant remember anything. But he does have to finish the video. He sat up and leaned against his headboard and placed his phone onto his thigh that was propped 

He unpaused the video locking his eyes onto yams was still getting closer than before. The camera was shaking as people giggled and aimed the main focus to him and yams. He stared at the screen as Tadashi nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck.

Yamaguchi then ghosted his lips up to Tsukishimas jawline before turning around so that his back was pressed directly against Tsukishimas chest. 

Tsukishima was frozen as he watched a wasted version of himself lean into Tadashi and sink the tips of his fingers into Tadashi's waistband.

He looked away from the video readjusting himself and awkwardly arched his back when he saw Tadashi- his childhood friend press his hips into his own, arch his back, throw his head onto Tsukishimas neck and lean his head over to scrape his teeth into Tsukishimas neck while their hips moved together in a drunken rhythm. 

“What the fuck” he breathed out while scowling at the video playing. the arousal that he would never admit was suddenly interrupted by chuckling and shaking of the camera  


“GET A ROOM YOU MOTHERFUCKERS” Kuroo shrieked and everyone laughed as the video ended.  


Tsukishima sat there astonished- he had just seen a video of him and Yamaguchi what- FUCKING GYRATING ON EACHOTHER. 

“FUCK” Tsukishima growled while throwing his phone across the bed once again 

“Okay okay okay yams surely doest remember this- I just have to act as I didn't see it and that I definitely didnt think it was hot fucking asshole owl” Tsukishima continued grumbling before getting up to go to volleyball practice.

Tsukishima got out of bed and went over to his closet and pulled out a t-shirt, jacket, and sweatpants.

“Ughh I need to clean my room” tsukishima groaned as he stumbled around his room looking for his bag.

“Oh my god there you are,” he breathed out happily while picking up the bag with one hand and swinging it over his shoulder. 

Before he left he quickly grabbed his phone and headphones off his desk quickly before running down the stairs

He kept his headphones on while walking to his universities gym for practice. He put his music on shuffle as he spaced out contently. It was march and it was a little chilly out, it wasn't too bad though which was good because he really hated winter. It was a Saturday morning and coach Ukai scheduled an extra practice because they lost really badly on their game Thursday.

When he finally got to the gym he took off his headphones but instantly regretted it because Tanaka and Nishinomiya were yelling obnoxiously, they were rolling around wrestling.

“HI TSUKISHIMA” Nishinomiya shrieked before Tanaka put him in a headlock

“You two are so immature” tsukishima muttered as he walked past them and into the gym.

He saw Suga and nodded at him. Tsukishima Threw his bag onto the floor, then leaned against the wall sliding down to sit. he looked around to see who else was there. 

The only other people that were in the gym were Hinata and yams. Practically milliseconds after seeing yams Tsukishima immediately thought about what Bokuto sent him earlier. He didn't know why but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The way that yams pressed his body against his like that’s what they were meant to do.

Tsukishima was always really close with Yamaguchi but they never were that touchy-feely. Tsukishima loves his personal space, but apparently, he doesn’t give a fuck about it when he’s wasted and it's Tadashi. He closed his eyes to allow him the guilty pleasure of replaying it in his head, the way that the tips of his fingers slipped into Yamaguchi’s waistband, how he saw... Hell he could practically feel the way Yamaguchi’s back arched onto him, and how his head swung back to nestle into the crook of Tsukushima neck. It amazed him how Yamaguchi leaned into all of it. he wanted it right. Does he want it? Did yams Want him? Does he want yams? What the fu-

“Tsuki” Yamaguchi sang while he sat next to Tsukishima.

“Yeah?” he coughed and looked at Yamaguchi, grateful his train of thought was cut off.

“Hii” yams grinned.

“How are you in such a good mood- You were wasted last night too right.?"

“Well actually no I wasn't that drunk… I was a lil' tipsy though, you hold you're alcohol so bad Tsuki” he teased while poking his leg. Tsukishima took a second to go over what that meant, that meant that Yamaguchi remembers what happened.

“Wait so you remember what happened-” Tsukishima added slowly.

“Yea sadly- Kuroo and Bokuto twirled around on a stripper pole” Yamaguchi sighed “they are a handful- oh yea you also recited wap a lot” Yamaguchi giggled.

Tsukishima cocked his head up and scoffed “oh hell no- I did not”

“did to- look I took a video” Yamaguchi snickered

“Oh my god-” Tsukishima muttered as Yamaguchi quickly slipped his phone out and opened it.

“Look Tsuki look!” Yamaguchi fished his hand into his pocked pulling out his phone and opening a video of tsukishima very much waddling around singing wap loudly.

“That’s not me” tsukishima accused Yamaguchi jokingly

“Tsukii! Yes it is” they both giggled

“Whatever yams, just don't show that to anyone I swear to god” tsukishima grinned

“Now don't worry I wasn't planning on it- it's my secret treasure!” Yamaguchi babbled while getting up. He then quickly added “Oh! I'm gonna go practice some serves before everyone else gets here”

Tsukishima nodded before slipping his headphones back on. His music was on shuffle and the song that was playing was daddy issues.

_Take you like a drug_

Tsukishima zoned out and stared at Yamaguchi, he was sweaty already

_I taste you on my tongue_

Tsukishimas eyes stayed on Yamaguchi as his muscle subtly twisted under his skin while he took off his shirt

_You ask me what I'm thinking about_

Tsukishima slouched into the wall, but continued gazing at Yamaguchi, he picked up his water bottle and swung his head back and drops of sweat dripped down his neck, while his Adam’s apple bobbed.

_I tell you that I'm thinking about_

Yamaguchi had his eyes closed and ran his shirt down his wet chest, and slow down his subtle and slim abs.

_Whatever you're thinking about_

Tsukishima eyes were glued on Yamaguchi’s waistband that he had innocently pulled low on his hips.

_Tell me something that I'll forget_

Tsukishima felt hot as he focused on the subtle V that dipped low into Tadashi’s pants. How was he only just now releasing Yamaguchi’s had _such_ a attractve body.

_And you might have to tell me again_

He saw Yamaguchi quickly run over to suga and Daichi to say something excited. Yamaguchi was practically a cute walking exclamation mark.

_It's crazy what you'll do for a friend_

Tsukishima closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cold and uncomfortable wall.

_Go ahead and cry, little girl_

_Nobody does it like you do_

_I know how much it matters to you_

_I know that you got daddy issues_

_And if you were my little girl_

_I'd do whatever I could do_

He jumped a little when he felt Yamaguchi tap his shoulder to get his attention, he quietly slipped his headphones off. Yamaguchi was leaning down to tsukishima

“It's time for practice Tsuki!” Yamaguchi said excitedly. tsukishima directed his gaze down to Tadashi torso and realized that his shirt was back on, but it was still gripping onto some parts, but since he was leaning down tsukishima could see down his chest, he had a cute trail of freckles splayed across his chest and tsukishima almost choked when he saw Tadashis nipples that were very pink and contrasted with his pale skin. He quickly looked up to Tadashi’s forest green yes wondering how long he was looking at him. Why was he feeling so drawn to him all of a sudden?

“Oh okay, I’m coming” Tsukishima mumbled as he leaned back on his heels and got up quickly.

————————

Once everyone got to the gym the practice was pretty basic. It was filled with hinata and Kageyama bickering, Noya happily rehearsing his rolling thunder, the other teammates joking around while also being extremely competitive, and yams practicing his special serve.  
He and yams talked a little bit when they had a break in the middle of practice and they decided that yams was going to stay the night at tsukishima's apartment so that they could work on the math homework together.  
tsukishima was very good at math without trying but yams struggled a little bit so they would often work together because tsukishima didn't see any harm in it. 

today's practice was really hard because coach ukai did not go easy on them, they only got one break that was 5 minutes in the whole hour and forty five minutes of practice. 

“God I'm so fucking beat” Tsukishima cursed as he gathered his stuff and put it in his bag. 

“hey now- let's not cuss okay” Asahi politely wailed while swinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“Shut up” Tsukishima snapped back while picking up his bag.

“You, stop being a sour patch,” suga said pointing accusingly at tsukishima “andd make sure my baby crow gets stays safe he said while hugging Yams.

“Okayyy stopp” Yamaguchi shrieked as suga strangled him tighter.

“Come on Yamaguchi” tsukishima muttered as he quickly walked out of the gym.

“Wait up Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said as he stumbled out of the gym.

“Slowpoke,” tsukishima grumbled and briskly turned around on his heels waiting for Yamaguchi to catch up 

“how'd you do on the math test Yamaguchi,” asked while jogging ahead of tsukishima as he swung his bag around cheerfully on one arm.

“Fine, it was pretty easy,” Tsukishima giggled as yams lost his balance and suddenly shrieked while he tripped over his own feet landing on his butt. “Be more careful- gosh” he added and rolled his eyes when Yamaguchi opened his mouth in defense but then abruptly closed it when tsukishima glared at him. 

“Hmm lighten up Tsukki. Do you have something nagging at your mind orr-” Yamaguchi trailed off babbling while tsukishima immediately thought of what Bokuto had shown him that same morning, not daring to say that it was how the way Yamaguchi's body pressed into him was the thing hogging his mind?

“No,” tsukishima mumbled while Yamaguchi quickly shot back on his heels to spring up, jumping over to walk side by side with tsukishima “okay Tsukki” Yamaguchi sang with a grin in a way that made him not help but smile back at him. 

“Why are you in such a good mood today?” tsukishima asked. 

“No reason really- but I was really stressed earlier so that party helped a lot, it was so fun! I needed it, that's all” Yamaguchi said flailing his arms without a thought. 

“Oh right, I would say the same thing- if I could remember shit,” he added on with a sigh and Yamaguchi giggled. 

Tsukishima refused to entertain the thought of asking yams if he remembered it all- meaning he remembered pressing his body into Tsukishima's. It wasn't even that big of a deal right? Why did he care so much about it… And why the fuck could he not stop thinking about it.

“Ok ok tsukki! By the way, I definitely tanked the test so I might need help. Yamaguchi wailed as they approached his apartment complex.

“It's okay yams, I was planning on helping you anyways,” Tsukishima teased while jogging up the stairs to his apartment. 

“Thanks, tsukki!” Yamaguchi crooned cheerfully. 

His place wasn't luxurious or expensive but it wasn't run down, just small. But tsukishima was content because it was better than sharing a dorm with other people because he very much liked his personal space and quite time. 

They continued walking down the walkway. Yamaguchi still had so much energy, yet tsukki was stuck dragging his feet behind him because on top of a bad hangover and doing a harsh practice wasn't a fucking walk in the park. Who would've guessed?? 

they both stopped at the door when they reached Tsukishima's door. He grunted "Finally we're here,” he pulled his keys out and opened his door.

The apartment was decently clean and once you opened the door it had a small hallway that had a door to a closet on one side and a bathroom on the other. And then it opened up into the living room that had a couch, a small table to sit at, and a TV. 

And on the left of the living room led into the small kitchen that tsukishima spent a good amount of time in because cooking was one of his hobbies, surprising or not. 

On the right side of the living room led to his room that was pretty spacious. it was a little messy but tsukishima was going to clean it soon. The only reason it was messy was because he had been going through all of his stuff to clear out all the stuff he didn't need. 

They both swung their bags over onto the rack that was next to the door and toed their shoes off, placing them neatly together. 

Tsukishima took his coat off and hung it on the rack as Yamaguchi went into the living room and enthusiastically plopping onto the couch. 

Tsukishima walked after him and rolled his eyes with passion “Oh my god- no no you are not going to sit around, come here and sit down next to the table, I'll go get our books” he assured while tugging at Yamaguchi.

“ Mmm I wasn't going to-” he lied as he slowly sat up and crouched down next to the table. 

Tsukishima fished into both of their bags and grabbed one of the math textbook and both of their notebooks before walked back over to the table to sit with yamaguchi 

“Okay we are in chapter 5 lesson 3” tsukishima notes to Yamaguchi prompting him to turn his book there 

“Uhh what page,” he mumbled while flipping through a couple of pages. 

“ 267” tsukishima said while looking over the page. “Okay, the homework problems are number 5 through 17” he added.

“I hate these,” Yamaguchi groaned as he slapped his pencil onto his paper.

“Boo hoo poor yams, okay now start by setting up the problem,” tsukishima snapped as he started writing out the first set of problems. “You know how to set these equations up right?” he asked, trying not to sound condescending.

“No yea, it's just a little hard” Yamaguchi awkwardly laughed as he played with a strangling piece of his forest green-colored hair. 

“Do you need help?” Tsukishima asked while scooting over to Yamaguchi to see his paper. Yams was really easy to read so it was easy to tell he had no idea what he was doing.

Tsukishima went on to steadily explain how to correctly set up the problem. 

“I just don't understand how 56 ends up going with x- and why did you drop the x here?” Yamaguchi said while leaning his head back and rubbed his eyes in frustration. 

“It's because the number of x’s is the thing that changes the outcome of the number of things.” he paused and looked at Yamaguchi who was quietly glaring at the problem very concentrated “and you drop it because you're finding what y means” he finished. 

“That kinda makes sense” yams nodded while bruising his knee up against tsukishimas. 

“Good,” he said before shifting back over to his side of the table to finish up his problem. “I'm going to put on music so that I can concentrate better, if you need me just tap my arm ok?” tsukishima added. 

“Mhm” he sighed as he leaned on one elbow and rested his freckled cheek over his hand

He put on his headphones and zoned out while he quietly worked on the problems. 

After about 35 minutes passed he finished his problems.

“I'm fucking tired so I'm gonna lay my head down, just say if you need me” he murmured as he propped his head in between his arms and laid on the table. “You're doing a good job Tadashi.” tsukishima said spontaneously, he didn't use his first name often, it usually felt very personal and intimate, tsukishima just was never a person to call others by their first name.

“Thanks, Kei“ he responded slowly. Tsukishima nearly choked when he heard the way that Yamaguchi said his name- and how it glided off of his tongue, it was so tender and natural. 

Tsushima made an acknowledged hum and closed his eyes. As he relaxed trying to clear his mind but ended up drifting into daydreaming about what it was like when he was younger and living with his parents. 

He always thinks back to when he was younger and he would watch his brother play volleyball. he was always so fond of him. His brother truly was the one that inspired him into playing and he'll never forget that because volleyball is the thing that he found himself devoting almost all his time and energy to. 

when he was about 13 years old he would go into his backyard and pass a volleyball with his brother. Whenever hos brother would praise him he would get so happy, but the feeling he remembers the clearest is when he figured out his brother had been lying to him... And that he wasn't the amazing player he thought he was. 

His train of thought was quickly cut short when he felt Yamaguchi's foot trace over his ankle. It was just an accident, yet it was so fucking distracting and aggravating when yams would do subtle touches like this- 

His foot went up his leg a little and tsukishima felt like it wasn't big enough of a deal for him to say anything so he stayed there, laying his head comfortably and quietly with his eyes closed. 

Yamaguchi's foot then went a little higher, resting just about at the beginning of his thigh. Then he subtly turned his foot more towards his inner thigh, moving it higher, about mid thigh- 

Tsukishima almost shifted as he felt Yamaguchi slide it up even farther and it rested on the highest part of his thigh.

Tsukishima would never admit it but he felt the tiniest bit of arousal as Yamaguchi ground his foot slowly into his inner thigh adding more pressure then taking it back before lightly tracing it over his crotch, he couldn't even think to hold back his grunt. 

With that Yamaguchi pulled his leg out from tsukkis. Tsukishima quietly lifted his head and yawned.

“Oh sorry tsukki I didn't mean to annoy you I was stretching my leg." He said as he was still working on his last math problem. 

“Oh you're fine.” He said even though the touch had caught him by surprise. “Do you need help?” he asked while leaning to yams side of the table. 

“Nope, I think I got it… I can feel it” he uttered while nibbling on his lip and a scribbling down to what looked like the right answer. 

“Ok, it looks good by the way” he grinned before laying his head back down. He went back to thinking about what it was like to be with his family back in Miyagi. And his Kurosano highschool. He remembers when everyone got scholarships because the university said they loved the team's atmosphere and teamwork, they all joined the team.

Tsukishima didn't act like it, but he was genuinely happy to know that they would be there with him because they were a good team. And once they all joined that team coach ukai got a job at the university to coach the whole team. it all worked out perfectly. 

Before tsukishima knew it he was asleep next to Yamaguchi.

————————

Tsukishima's eyes heavily opened while looking across the room out the window. It was raining lightly, and the sky was a deep navy blue filled with subtle clouds that were lit by the moon. 

“the princess is up~” yams said, nudging Tsukishima with his foot. 

“Whaa” Tsukishima grumbled while slowly shaking himself awake. “How long was I asleep-“ he grumbled and his gaze roamed to Yamaguchi who was huddled up in one big ball with Tsukishima's blanket, content and watching Animal Planet. 

“Like six hours- uhh seven? yeah, it's like 8 now” Yamaguchi nodded without looking at Tsukishima, simply too distracted and busy observing the dolphins on screen. 

“YAMS ARE YOU KIDDING ME NOW?! MY SLEEP SCHEDULE WAS ALREADY FUCKED UP.” he cursed.

“Let's not cuss love-” he tilted his head in fascination and nodded as they said something about dolphins. 

“Shut up,” he leaned back on his heels and sprung up to snatch the remote from Yamaguchi. 

“Nooooo,” he whined and tried to claw the remote from Tsukishima as he turned it off. 

“No whining.” He grunted and pushed Yam's face away with his hand.

“Or you'll what? ” He snapped.

Tsukishima stared at yams who was slightly scrunching his eyebrows together. His eyes said ‘hm? I dare you’. 

“Shut up,” he looked at the wrinkle between Yamaguchi's eyebrows that he was struggling to keep. He flicked it and plopped onto the couch next to him proudly. 

“OW” Yamaguchi yelped and rubbed where he was brutally struck. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

“Are you hungry?” Yamaguchi jumped up off the couch and slid into the kitchen. “DO YOU WANT RAMEN? I CAN MAKE SOME PRINCESS,” Yamaguchi yelled into the living room.

“I'm not hungry and don-“ His stomach growled angrily insisting that he was hungry. “Yes that sounds amazing, just let me help- and I'm not a princess,” he said scowling

“Then get in here.” he filled a pot up with water. “ princess~” he sang.

“shut. up.”

"Nah” Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out at him 

Tsukishima took a step closer to yams and glared at him. He was met by a scowl. _a cute one_ he thought. Wait cute- what no. it's annoying Yams scowl. 

He took another step closer, testing the rules, but he still didn't know what had possessed him. 

“Hmm?- do you not like being called princess,” yams said, a little deeper than he normally sounds. His breath traced over Tsukishima's neck. He tilted his gaze to the side of Tsukishimas face. 

“ _No I don't you bitch. Don't you dare do it again_ ” he growled against Yamaguchi's ear. 

“OKAYY- GRUMPYSHIMAAA.” He flailed his arms and quickly stepped away. Tsukishima swore that he had seen a slight blush on his face, but wasn't fully confident in that fact. 

Yamaguchi climbed up to sit on the counter and reached past the open door of a cupboard. Tsukishima was caught between amusement and a need to scold him, and then yams reached higher and his T-shirt rode up, baring smooth skin, sprinkled with freckles over the jut of his hip as he reached up. 

“do you want shrimp in the ramen?” Yamaguchi shifted through the cupboard before snatching a box of noodles.

It was just skin, skin Tsukishima saw all the time, but it hit him like bricks. He was never _this_ aware of Yamaguchi.

In a flash, the moment was gone, and Tsukishima tore his eyes away.

“Yea that sounds good” he mumbled.

After cooking the noodles and shrimp they mixed in the broth with cut vegetables. They took their bowls to the table and sat down. 

“ohmygod it's _so good_.” Yamaguchi moaned while scarfing down his first bite of noodles. 

Tsukishima's almost choked on his chopstick because of his unholy mind. “were you starving or something” he glanced at Yam's mouth, he never noticed how they were little and a pretty pastel pink. He never saw that before.

yams nodded his head quickly and continued scarfing down his bowl

“Stawp are you five!” he swatted at the back of yams head. 

He slowly swallowed “you’ve been saying that for years- so how..” he paused and cocked his head ” I should be at _least_ seven-“ he concluded proudly. 

“oh shut up you're such a baby.”

“That's so much worse” he whined.

“stop whining baby. no no, no whining children.” 

“shut up” he complained.

“Okay, baby,” Tsukishima teased and Yamaguchi rolled his eyes at him.

“Stop it,” he grumbled.

“Sorry, baby,” Tsukishima tilts his head to the side and smiles.

“You’re the worst,” he grumbled.

“You’re blushing,” Tsukishima teased.

“I’m not,” Yamaguchi whined, cupping his face to hide his flushed cheeks.

“You’re pouting too. Like a baby.”

“Shut up,” yams pouts harder and it makes Tsukishima laugh.

“My baby’s so cute,” Tsukishima coos at him, taking a sip of his water. 

“Thanks, daddy.”

Tsukishima choked on his drink, spitting everywhere. Yams leaned back surprised and laughed, wiping water off of his face. Tsukishima coughed, struggling to catch his breath and He threw Kei a couple napkins. Yamaguchi bit down on his bottom lip as his laughter dyed down. 

_what was that? wait- were they flirting… this is what flirting is like right?_ he thought slowly then glanced at Yamaguchi, who went back scarfing down his noodles immaturely. 

They both talked and joked about random stuff while they finished their food. 

“What time is it” yams groaned while laying his head down onto the table. 

“look yourself.” he finished drinking his broth.

“nahh~” he mumbled.

Tsukishima picked up their bowls and walked to the kitchen to put them in the sink, he looked at the clock “it 9:23” 

“mm can we watch a movie,” he said before suddenly hopping onto the couch and grabbing the remote.

“you always pick the worst ones.” He walked back into the living room.

“your taste just sucks. I mean- _you watch Greys Anatomy._ ” He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to Tsukishima as if he made a very sustainable and reasonable point.

“LEAVE ME AND GREYS ANATOMY ALONE.” He sternly pointed his finger in Yam's face before plopping on the couch.

“it's such a boring show. And it has a gazillion episodes.” He waved around his arms to emphasize how much it was. 

“ _Come on_ I like watching it because I don't have to focus too much on what's happening its the perfect thing to watch while you doin’ something OKaY.” He barked.

“Sure sureeee.”

“fine then what are you suggesting” 

“The Bachelor” he opened Netflix.

“OH HELL NO-” he lunged across the couch and tried to snatch the remote but yams leaned away from him and held the remote as far away as he could.

“IT'S NOT THAT BAD.” He groaned struggling and kicked Tsukishima's thigh.

“UHH ITS LIKE 10 TIMES WORSE” he scoffed. 

“fine” he pouted before giving up and slapped the remote into Tsukishima's palm. “you can pick but not greys anatomy. I will not tolerate one more shitty episode.”

“Sure sure,” he said, flipping through Netflix’s home page. 

“OH CAN WE WATCH BIRDBOX” he exitedly pointed at the movie on the screen.

“you _always_ want to watch scary movies, like- I Think you just forget that you're a pussy-.“ He scrolled past Bird Box.

“Pleaseeeeeeeee I won't get scared.” He begged. 

“seriously.” he deadpanned

“Please?” 

“Fine, as long as you don't blame me when you can't sleep at night,” he sighed and clicked on it. 

“Deal!” He nodded and leaned back into the couch. 

The movie went on smoothly except when Tsukishima would curse at himself because every time his shoulder or thigh would slightly touch Yamaguchis he would be extremely aware of it. 

_God what was wrong with himself?._ He glanced at yams who was covering his face with his hands but peeking through his fingers. 

“Aww do you need a blindfold too” he poked at Yamaguchi.

“No- I can do it. Pfft- I'm fine.” He nodded. “AHhH ACT-U-ALLY.'' He shrieked. “Yeah- blindfold me haha” he scrunched his nose when he saw another disturbing scene. 

“it's okay, baby. You’ll get through it.” He patted Yamaguchi's head.

“stop it.” He hissed and swatted at Tsukishima's hands but didn't take his eyes off the unsettling screen. 

“shush and watch da movie”

“you started it” Yamaguchi grumbled

“SHHH.” He dramatically waved his hands in Yamaguchi's face. 

“who's the immature five-year-old nowww,” he stuck out his tongue and poked Tsukishima's stomach

The blond squawked and quickly stretched out to Yamaguchi who continued poking him. 

“poke me one more time” he leaned slightly over Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi paused and glanced up at Tsukishima. He slowly smiled right before devilishly impaling him one more time. 

“That's it.” He started poking Yamaguchi's lower stomach and was pleased to see Yamaguchi was a wheezing mess. 

He had known Yamaguchi was ticklish forever but he doesn't use it against him often, it's his favorite thing to do when he does though. 

“STOWP” he squealed. 

Yamaguchi was on his back and tears were in his eyes as he couldn't control his laughing that sounded like windshield wipers

Tsukishima leaned close to Yamaguchi in between his legs and wiggled his fingers on his sides causing Yamaguchi to wheeze and kick. 

He pulled away satisfied and glanced at the TV, the movie looked like it was nearing the end. 

“OH MY GOD” he gasped “haha you look happy with yourself, I hate YOu,” he babbled.

“No you Don't” he leaned his towards Yamaguchi and wiggled his eyebrows.

The movie finally ended after about 15 more minutes, they comfortably sat and watched it come to the end. 

“That was an interesting movie.” He gulped.

“Pussy” Tsukishima shrugged. 

“SHUT UP” he yelped.

“I have to go to work tomorrow, and because _you didn't wake me up_ I'm gonna have trouble falling asleep.

“poor Tsukki” Yamaguchi pleaded and Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the sarcasm 

“Oh do you want to stay the night, it's not safe to walk home when it's dark out” he checked the clock. “Yea and its 10:47.” 

“Sure I haven't stayed over in forever. the last time I stayed over was at your parent's house on that little futon” he said walking over to Tsukishima's room. 

“Oh- that's right I don't have a futon, I'm sorry I'll sleep on the couch.” 

“what- your fine we can just share a bed like when we were little.” 

“Oh- you're fine with that.” 

“Yea it's even better!” He grinned.

“o-ok?” Tsukishima opened his door and quickly apologized for the slight mess.

“it's fine” Yamaguchi hopped onto his bed and rolled around. 

“what the hell, my bed isn't a jungle gym” he grumbled. 

“Shush, I'm rehearsing my performance.” he waved his arms around.

“what preform-“

“I SAID CERTIFIED FREAK”

“oh no-” he glanced at Yamaguchi knowing what was coming.. 

“SEVEN DAYS A WEEK. WET. ASS PUSSY” he stood up on Tsukishima's bed and pretended to be holding a microphone. 

“MAKE THAT PULL OUT GAME WEAK AHH.” 

“yuh, yuh, yuh.“ Tsukishima nodded while throwing some of his dirty clothes into his hamper. 

“YEAH _YOU_ FUCKIN WITH SOME WET ASSS-PUSSY” He preached while pointing at Tsukki.

“bring a bucket and a mop for this wet ass pussy” Tsukishima grunted and walked over to his nightstand.

“ _GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT FOR THIS WET ASS PUSSY_ ” he chanted before putting his hands on his thighs and slowly dropping down. 

“oh my god” Tsukishima pushed Yams over.

Yamaguchi leaned onto the other side of the bed and grabbed Tsukishima's dinosaur plushie.

“DON'T TOUCH MY BABY.” He shrieked and tried tackling Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi dodged him and continued singing to the stuffed animal.

“Tie me up like I'm surprised--Let's role play~ I'll wear a disguisee” he mumbled rolling around. _” I want you to park that big Mack truck riGHt in THIs liL’ GARAGE~”_

“i- ok. Time for a bed child lay down.” He muttered and snatched the stuffed animal away. 

“okay okayyy” Yamaguchi flung his head back onto the pillow and huffed. 

Tsukishima walked to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. 

“turn off the light” he turned to Yamaguchi. 

“you do it.” 

Tsukki grunted before responding. “You’re closer to the light, so you do it.”

“You’re lazy, Tsukki.”

“So are you.”

“I just laid down!”

“I laid down after you.”

“Ugh!” he crossed his arms defensively. 

“What? I said you’re closer.”

“And you’re a loser!”

“Turn off the light, Yamaguchi.”

“Ugh, fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it or have anything to say just comment and kudos are sooooo appreciated thank you so so so much if you made it this far


End file.
